When Evil Attacks
by catchmewhenitfallsx3
Summary: Set 5 years after their graduation. What happens when Gallagher Academy is attacked and Cammie and her friends are told to return to fill in teaching positions that has been rendered empty due to the attack? What if a certain male is one of the subs?
1. Chapter 1

My first story so please go easy on me. Critiques welcome if they come nicely hehe.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"And now, I present you to you, the graduating class of 2011!" my mother, the stunning Rachel Morgan exclaimed and a flurry of graduation caps went flying through the air.

This was it, I was finally graduating from Gallagher Academy. Well actually I already did, since this ceremony was just a act, I guess you can say. A distraction from what we really are. _Spies._

About 4 hours before (3 hours and 42 minutes and 13 seconds to be exact) we had our real graduation ceremony, where spy parents, like Bex's parents could come too. It was there where we received with agency from the Alpha Net we were going to as well as what we really earned honors in. Bex, of course, was top of our class for P&E while Liz was top of our class for virtually everything else. And, to my pleasant surprise, I (ME!) was head of my class for CoveOps.

I look at my best friends with sad eyes. They were the ones that kept me together through everything and now we will go through separate paths. I studied their faces knowing that Bex and I, as well as other classmates will be heading to a life of danger, a spy life. This might be the last time I saw any of them again, because sometimes... spies don't come back... at all.

Me and Liz were heading to the CIA, although she was working in a lab, while I was was a field agent. Bex was going to the MI6 and Macey was heading to the to well, a teaching job at Gallagher Academy as the new COW (Countries of the World) teacher, since Mr. Smith, our previous and paranoid COW teacher was retiring. Macey could and should have been a spy of course, but her father expected of her to help him with his office campaigns. A spy can't do that without risking being caught.

As Liz's parents told her it was time to go, Liz pulled us all into a group hug. I could tell tears were running through all of our faces, but we just hugged, knowing this could be the last time we ever would have hug each other.

One of us can possibly die.

* * *

**5 years later...**  
I was greeted with a surprise when I came back into the loft that Liz and I shared after 5 days away in Singapore for an exhausting mission involving locating a art smuggler and a ticking time bomb.

See, normally Liz would hug me, knocking the wind out of me (I been punched thousands of times from experts but that girls can really hug), and then ask about my mission. We were both careful to avoid what really were on our minds, that this time I came back alive, but I might not next time.

But today, she just merely looked up from the couch she was sitting on, her puffy eyes a dead giveaway to the fact that she was crying.

I immediately rushed to her side, and asked her what was wrong. She bit her lip and slowly said, "I'm not sure how to say this... actually I'm not sure how this could happen, but Gallagher Academy... has been attacked. 4 teachers... died."

I stared at her in a state of shock and numbness and she finally looked me in the eye and said, "Your mom wants us back at Gallagher Academy, Cammie."

* * *

R&R please? Sorry for the shortness.

There will be Zach in this, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not only any part of this story, except for the plot. All the characters [except Autumn] and settings go to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion Books_

Thanks for all the reviews! Dedication goes to all of you, especially Gallaghergirl396 for being my BetaReader.

Chapter 2 isn't very long as well, because its basically what you need to know about the attack.

Note: I'm such an idiot, I was writing Chapter 2 and forgot to save lol. So I rewrote it, enjoy!

* * *

The limo drove through the long driveway and pulled to a stop in front of the huge mansion I once called home. I suppose I'll be once again be calling it home. Liz and I got out and were greeted by a rush of familiar faces.

Bex ran over to us and hugged us. "Long time no see huh?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

Before me or Liz could reply my mom said, "Hey girls, welcome back." She attempted to smile but it came out strained. There were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping well... which I guess made sense.

"Yeah, thanks for coming back." spoke up a voice that belonged to the body hiding in a shadow. Me and Liz gasped as the figure slowly came out. "Macey, what happened to you?" Liz asked in shock.

She had a bandage of her cheek and she was on crutches. But the most shocking thing was that her hair was... blond and her skin... was so pale. Honestly, she looked a little like Liz. Macey smiled a little and said, "Those bastards wanted to fight."

"Her appearance had to change since the attackers saw her. We'll probably need a full surgery, but this will have to suffice for now." Mom explained.

Liz cleared her throat. "Um, Ms. Morgan? Can you explain exactly what happened?"

My mom's forehead immediately got wrinkled and she sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I'll explain as best as I could when the rest of people I called arrive."

"Who are the rest of the people?" I asked.

"A young spy named Autumn Reeves and---"

"and me. Hey Gallagher Girl. I haven't seen you for a while, have I?." said a very familiar voice from behind. Even though I didn't turn around, I could practically see the smirk on the face that I haven't seen in years... Zachary Goode was here.

* * *

6 minutes and 27 seconds later, all of us were gathered around, including Autumn. She was the only unfamiliar face, but she definitely was a surprise. She didn't seem like a spy at all. Although her appearance was very Bex and Macey-like , her mannerism was very formal and proper, like a debutant. I couldn't see her roundhouse kicking a thug twice the size of her.

"Okay, so as you all know, despite the top-notch security, Gallagher Academy had been attacked by foreign enemies. Despite our efforts, they all managed to get away, with the blood of 4 teachers on their hands." mom began. "Those 4 teachers will need replacements which is why I invited you five. We believe your skills are suitable for teaching the kids."

Before, my mom can continue on, Bex asked the question that was on all our minds. "Who died?"

"Well..." my mom shifted uncomfortably and looked down, "Kate Hanock, Madeline Dabney, Harvey Mosckowitz, and urm... Joe Solomon."

Poor Mr. Mosck--- wait. "Did you just say Mr. Solomon died?" I asked incredulously. My seemingly invincible Cove Ops teacher died? Impossible.

"Yes, Cammie, I did. And Zachary?"

"Yes Ms. Morgan?"

"You're taking over his spot. Liz, you're taking over Data Encryption. Autumn will be teaching Culture & Assimilation." Well that made sense, she certainly looked like she knew in which order you're suppose to arrange eating utensils and how to dance the waltz.

My mom continued, "Bex, you're doing Kate's job as the P&E teacher." Bex grinned and I instantly felt bad for any girl that volunteered to do demonstrations with Bex.

I guess we knew who was taking over the empty teaching positions... wait---

"What about me, mom?"

She looked me in the eye and said, "You're helping me track down the invaders."

* * *

Later, in the safety of our new bedroom, Macey gave us what she knew, since my mom didn't tell us much. The only we learned from mom was that the attackers seemed to be after the alumni disk... and the teachers, rather than the students. She didn't give us the actual lowdown of what happened during the invasion, which left Bex very disappointed.

"It was insane." she began. "One second I was teaching COW, and the next, two masked figures came out from the vents. The students were all screaming and I ordered them to leave. The masked people didn't bother blocking the door until I attempted to escape with them." Well this supported the theory that they weren't after the students.

"I was alone, against the attackers, which I already deduced as a man and a woman. All I could do was fight. It was a storm of bodies and suddenly a knife and a gun were drawn out. I had no weapons, so I really was doomed. The man took aim and he shot my leg. I fell down to the ground and my face felt a sharp cut. I thought my death was inevitable when Dr. Fibbs and Harvey burst through the door."

"And then?" Bex couldn't help but be eager for more. I knew Bex was eager for the action, not for the deaths. Bex will always be like that.

"Then it got all black." Macey admitted. Her eyes got sad for a minute and she said, "Guys, I feel so bad that I couldn't help them... especially Harvey. I never--" her voice wavered and she looked down. "-I never been so scared in my life."

I immediately went up to hug her, knowing that her eyes were probably watering. A moment later Liz and Bex joined us. We just sat there, on Macey's bed, hugging, silent tears running through all our faces. It was partially because we were finally all together, it was partially to mourn the death of the teachers that taught us everything, and it was partially because it felt like protection, like a shield.

No matter how much we we didn't say, not matter how much we denied it, the fact was there.

The attackers were good. There was no question. The question was, are we better?

* * *

Sorry for killing off Mr. Solomon! And for the lack of Zach. There will be Zammie in the next chapter. There also will be more Autumn.

(And Macey calling Mr. Mosckowitz, Harvey is because she had been teacher in Gallagher Academy for 5 years.)

R&R please!

-Joyce


	3. Chapter 3

Way way way way overdue I know! Blame it on the writer's block, drama, and my science teacher. I hate school. Urgh

I wish I could say this chapter is completely awesome but it isn't. If it weren't for Ke$ha, I don't think you'll reading this story anymore. Ke$ha is my savoir. Now I will stop my babbling, present to you this chapter, and do my homework.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

In the dark of somewhere an operative was reporting to the said operative's superior. The operative was simply referred at "M". You can bet the operative was on a top secret, highly dangerous mission.

* * *

**Back to Cammie's POV…**

It was day after I arrived back at Gallagher's Academy. I drifted through the hallways, thinking back to the times I last been here, when all I was worried about was COW homework and the next Cove Op mission.

It was all before I fought Russian mobsters, hijacked the Royal Bank of Scotland, and saved the thousands of lives who happened to be at the Taj Mahal on one particular day. Not that they'll know they could have died of course, it was all extremely classified.

I though even more back, to the time before Josh, a civilian I once dated, to the time before Zach Goode. I was so carefree, with no worry about _boys_ back then.

Boys who, when it was the last time you've seen him, kissed you passionately and said that he'll always be there and then years later, flirt with an unfamiliar face right in front of you!

Zach must have been somewhat tuned in with the spy in him, although the boy side of was very much in control, since he looked up as I approached.

Autumn, whom he had been flirting with (!), followed his lead and looked at him, and then back to him. Something must have told her that she should leave, so she awkwardly took him arm which had been around her waist (!). She looked back at forth between me, who had frozen and was staring at Zach, and Zach, who was looking right into my eyes, one last time. Then she said, "Well… um, I guess I'll be going breakfast. See ya Zach."

Zach didn't seem to notice that when she was saying those words, she was looking up at him hopefully, as if she wanted him to come with her. Nor did he noticed her crestfallen expression on her perfect, oval shaped face, as he didn't even look at her when he said bye.

He was still staring at me; the only sound between us was Autumn's faint footsteps as she walked away. Then all was quiet as we continued our stare-athon

A feeling rushed through me at that realization before I registered _what _the feeling was. Then I vehemently denied the feeling.

_I do not feel happy that he was looking at me and, not Autumn, _I repeated to myself over and over again. Over the time where I was thinking this, Zach face slowly turn to his favorite expression of all time: a smirk.

"So, Gallagher Girl, were you jealous?" Zach said as he strolled toward me, an amused expression playing up on his face.

I glared at him, "Why on earth would I be jealous of some bastard who decides to flirt with a girl he met for less than 24 hours?" I paused, knowing that I do sound very jealous.

Zach chuckled, "It's alright Gallagher Girl." By then he was right in front of me now. "You know I only have eyes for you."

v ignored him and stomped away. Maybe it was a little too dramatic, but I think it gets the point across.

"Hey stop!" he said, running after me. I ignored him and continued my huffy walkout. I probably should have run, since he easily caught up with me.

"Cool it, Gallagher Girl. Jeez. She talked to me, not the other way around."

I paused. "You talked to her back."

"Ever heard of kindness?"

I snorted. "Was there something you wanted to say to me? That doesn't even be a jerk?"

"Actually, yes. See, I'm supposed to be teaching them about tailing and surveillance, and we all know how good you are at that." Zach said.

"So you're asking me if I can teach them about the fine arts of tailing and surveillance?" I asked.

"You got it!"

"Fine, but for the kids, not you." I glared at him.

"Sounds fine by me." He said.

We walked together after that, in silence. He opened the door to the dining hall and broke the silence. "After you, Gallagher Girl" He smirked.

"Why, you're such a gentlemen." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. I walked in, where my mother was already making an announcement. I noticed that all eyes were on me and then quickly went to Zach. Honestly, it was like when my Gallagher classmates saw Mr. Solomon for the first time.

Little did they know that our graduation day was the last time they would see him. I shook my head, as if shaking off all my lingering shadows.

I slid into the seat between Macey and Bex. "So, you and Zach walking together to the dining hall?" Bex said as she mischievously raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go there Bex. You should have seen what I caught him doing." I warned.

"What? Was he flirting with Autumn or something?" Liz spoke up, from Bex's left side.

I looked down; it was scary how good Liz's sixth sense was.

They all caught on quickly. "Want me to hurt her?" Bex offered.

"I knew that girl was trouble right went she walked in." Macey said, "There was just a vibe about her."

We all looked at Autumn who was deep in a conversation with Zack. I ignored the hopeless feeling I got in my gut and began to scarf down the food. I was in a sudden hurry to get out of the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, my mom's announcement had to do with us. We were forced to stay in the cafeteria until my mom introduces us and all that meet and greet stuff.

I zoned out, deep in thought. I didn't pay attention to anyone. I didn't even hear my name until Bex shook me. Hard, too. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Your mom is calling your name." Liz hissed at me.

"Oh, um…" I awkwardly stood up and Bex kicked me, nodding discreetly (sort of) toward my mom. I wobbled to her, ignoring Zach's smirking.

I cleared my throat as I stuttered, "Um… hi. My name is Camm—Cameron Morgan and umm… I'm the headmistress's daughter and uh—"

I didn't know what else to say so I just observed the audience. Spy training could prepare you for a lot of things, but obviously, speeches weren't one of them.

Unfortunately, my mom's announcement had to do with us. We were forced to stay in the cafeteria until my mom introduces us and all that meet and greet stuff.

I zoned out, deep in thought. I didn't pay attention to anyone. I didn't even hear my name until Bex shook me. Hard, too. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Your mom is calling your name." Liz hissed at me.

"Oh, um…" I awkwardly stood up and Bex kicked me, nodding discreetly (sort of) toward my mom. I wobbled to her, ignoring Zach's smirking.

I cleared my throat as I stuttered, "Um… hi. My name is Camm—Cameron Morgan and umm… I'm the headmistress's daughter and uh—"

I didn't know what else to say so I just observed the audience. Spy training could prepare you for a lot of things, but obviously, speeches weren't one of them.

* * *

Yes I guess most of you pretty much get the idea that Autumn and Zach will be a couple, but Zammie is end game.

And that's all folks!

-Joyce


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I know this chapter is extremely overdue and you're probably ready to tear my hair out, but science and drama was pretty much taking my life over. So don't tear my hair out.

Well this chapter didn't turn out as bad as the last, although I have to admit, my ideas (especially the triplets one) were farfetched. Thanks to my wonderful playlist (anybody want to see it?) and the Notebook (all time favorite movie)!

Enjoy!

* * *

Agents, spies, operatives, whatever you call them, it all means the same thing and they all to meet the same criteria. They have to be brave and quick-witted, but not only that they must be willing to lead a life of lies.

Why would they do that?

There are many reasons, but one is because they want to escape their lives and enter another's life, a life such as where you're Tiffany St. James who loves to dance and is completely carefree. The problem with that is that they never know who they are and unless they stop putting on a cover, they'll never really know who they are inside.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I raced out of the cafeteria after that mortifying speech. I can never forget the way _he _was looking at me when I went up at first and then the way _he _wasn't looking at me when I looked up.

Because another girl had stolen his attention.

I hated the impact he had on me. Though, my embarrassment probably didn't help my emotional state. I hated her for stealing his attention.

Love is irrational I guess. Or rather, like. Because I do **not** like Zachary Goode, I do not!

Come to think about it, I probably don't even like Zach! Yes, I do not like Zach. I do not. It was probably just shock from the fact that he's flirting to another girl after all these years of him bothering me. Yep, that's it.

I steadied my shaking breath using a popular acting technique and strode in my mother's office. "Long time since I been here." I commented.

Without looking, my mom said, "Indeed Cammie. Come in."

I walked in and asked, "What happened?" I heard the abridged version from her and the unabridged version from Macey, but somehow I knew she was going to give me yet another version. Call it spy intuition.

"Security breach. The security guards weren't even knocked out. They got in, just like that." My mother shook her head. "Me and the teachers are considering the possibilities, but there is one dominant theory, though another theory isn't that far behind."

"Which is…?" This whole incident was confusing. Are they really that good.?

"They knew the secret passages."

I gulped, knowing that I was infamous for using the secret passages, especially the ones that teachers don't even know. "Even the ones you don't know?"

My mother nodded. "They know the insides of this school very well it seems."

I plopped down on the couch and asked, "So we should close all the passageways?"

She shook her head and said, "We have to do even more drastic measures than that. We're going to have to move the entire school elsewhere. Thankfully none of the girls got hurt, but who knows? When they attack again, they might hurt them."

I was stuck on the words 'attack again'. I knew they would attack again, but until then, nobody dared to say it aloud. The reason was as soon it was said, it was reality, not just an unspoken truth in our minds.

* * *

Turned out elsewhere was more than one place. In an effort to not attract any attention (and to make it harder for the attackers to infiltrate us), 25 percent of the Gallagher population was heading to another spy school in Russia, another 25 percent was heading to Singapore, and yet another fourth of them were going to Canada and the other 25 percent were heading to Great Britain. I was in the latter group, as well as Liz, Macey, Bex, Zach and Autumn. Bex was extremely excited to be headed to her homeland. As she says, "This is bloody awesome!"

As extra precautions, everybody was taking different flights, no more than 10 of each us on one flight. And we all had covers.

Believe or not, my cover was that I was married to the Espionage History teacher, a handsome guy name Damon Lamines. We were 27-year-olds who married young (and had kids young as well). The only other people that were on the flight were 3 of the smallest seventh-graders, who posed as 7-years-old fraternal triplets.

Frankly it wasn't very hard to pretend I was in love with him. He was somebody who was easy to get along with, and the fact that he was ranked very high on Macey's boy chart certainly didn't worsen the matter.

When I left the plane, I had realized that I didn't have a single thought about Zach since talking to him.

I threw a smile at Damon, silently thinking he was the beginning of a new start- a new life.

* * *

When I said new life, I meant it literally. From now on, I was addressed as Avery Manson, newest secretary to Allicart Institution for Gifted Girls (the new alias for Gallagher Academy) - or at least in public and on paper.

As for the school itself, it looked every bit as refined as AIGG was supposed to be. The exterior was brown stucco with ivy vines hanging down, like a storybook picture. Honestly, it was like a mundane castle, with the walls, the fountain with the lady, and the huge wooden doors.

"Mom, seriously?" I asked, cocking my head toward the manor-like place I will be calling home. "This?"

"Certainly fits the image Cammie." Zach said, passing by me and - to my chagrin- Autumn was beside him. I felt chagrined that I was chagrined at that fact.

I glared at him, yelling a little too loudly, "Who was talking to you?"

"Cool it sweetie. Use your anger when we need it." My mom said, intervening.

I stopped glaring at his back and turned back to my mom. "Do you think they could track us here?" I didn't need to explain who they was.

My mom looked on and didn't reply. Her brown eyes were conflicted with several emotions; worry, uncertainty and beneath all that, there was hope. She finally said, "They are good at what they do."

I took that as a yes.

* * *

Ahh so new guy in Cammie's life? Maybe hehe. There will be one more character to introduce which will mostly likely be in the next chapter.

On that subject, my next chapter won't be coming anytime soon. I got to study for midterms! Thankfully my worst subjects are the last of my midterms and the easiest tests are the first. =] So I have more time to study, which means my schedule will be less crammed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lateness, as usual. I had to study hard for my finals. Aced everyone of them though. =]

I finished almost the whole chapter a long time ago, but I had some trouble wording certain things. So yep. Sorry

* * *

Liz woke my disoriented self up, by jumping up and down and screaming, "Wake up!!!" The age old way to effectively wake somebody up.

I slowly sat up. As I became less disoriented I noticed that it was quite dark in our room. "Liz, what time is it?"

"Five." She said and proceeded to throw clothes at me.

I blocked the clothes attack as I ask, "Liz, honey, why the hell did you wake me up at five in the morning."

"Well we have a lot of sights to see. There's the Buckingham Palace, Stonehenge, Big Ben, oh! And we have to ride those cute double-Decker buses. We have to stick to the schedule. "

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Count me out Liz. I rather just sleep and avoid all of this 'cultural experience'." I decided not to mention I already been to the Buckingham Palace twice, once when there was a bomb threat and once with Bex, where we got to meet the Queen of England. I also had been to the Stonehenge for no clandestine purposes, but just for a visit.

"Come on Cammie!"

"Ugh, no really, I'm fine. No need to drag me along."

"You can't just stay here. Remember, we're supposed to look like normal teachers, out for a visit. What better way than to check out the sights?"

"Act like there isn't a Cammie, or rather Avery, alive."

Liz gave me a glare, which, for a 100-pound pixie-like girl, is pretty scary. "You have 5 minutes Cammie." She sauntered out of the room, probably to torture Macey and Bex, who sleep in the next room.

I groaned again as I hesitantly got up and got dressed in a white cami and grey knit sweater, with plain blue jeans. I pulled on my Uggs and went to get ready for this fun and exciting day.

We ended up getting out of the school at six, in part to Macey taking a long time to choose between two sweater dresses that I swear are the exact same style but in different colors, before finally choosing the same sweater dress, but in navy blue rather the original two colors. She and Bex agreed it complimented her more. I didn't see the difference.

The other part, to my pleasant surprise, was because Damon at the last minute decided to join our outing. It brought on a lot of winking from my friends, but I was glad he decided to go.

We exited the school grounds, and a something occurred to me. "Um, guys, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked, since nobody ever bothered to think of transportation.

Damon spoke up. "I got that covered. As I was rushing out I saw Zach and he asked why I was in such a rush. I told him what we were doing and he offered to give us a ride. I accepted. I hope that isn't a problem. " He finished and noticing my narrowing eyes, he gave me a sheepish grin.

I spun away from him, so he wouldn't notice my gritted teeth. "No, it's not a problem at all."

"Great! He said he'll be out… right about now."

As if on cue, Zach strode out of the school. He smirked at me and said in a pleasant tone, "Morning Cammie." After a beat, he said, "Morning Bex, Liz, Macey…. Damon." He was greeted with a chorus of good mornings.

As we got into the black roomy car (which was more of a van), Zach decided that I got shotgun. He patted the passenger seat on the right of him (I wasn't all that used to the left is the driver's seat thing), and I grudgingly got in. He leaned back and said in the worst British accent I ever heard (what kind of spy is he?), "Sorry ol' chaps, but you're just going to have to wait a few more minutes. I promised Autumn that I'd take her sightseeing."

Liz panicked, complaining about how this was going to put her behind schedule, while I felt knots in my stomach. My mind was thinking things like -why do they always have to be together?, and they better not be together.- against my will. My fists balled up into fists and I said to myself, it isn't jealousy, over and over again. And no, I wasn't convincing myself. I was trying to un-delude myself.

Soon (if 30 minutes later was your definition of soon that is) Autumn came up in a very um, flashy outfit. I swore she was heading to the passenger seat when she saw me there. In the most non-obvious way she could muster, she headed toward the back seat. Macey, who was seated in the middle seats next to Damon, coldly moved to the back seats where Bex and Liz were. I noticed that Bex smiled at Macey as a sign of gratitude. See! My distaste toward Autumn wasn't because I actually liked Zach, since Bex, Macey, and Liz felt it too.

It seemed she felt the frostiness. Too bad she didn't wear anything more than her hot pink short-sleeved dress and sheer tights.

She leaned forward and said, "Zachy, I'm cold. Can you turn the heater up?"

Instead he gave her his jacket.

Great.

* * *

After a rather uneventful tourist-y morning, it was time for lunch. I was looking forward to it, until, we couldn't agree on where to eat.

I really just wanted American food but it seemed everyone else wanted to experience "British" food. I didn't even know there was such thing.

In the end, Macey and fed up and simply suggested we split up. I protested that I was the only one that didn't want "British" food, so Zach said that he'll come with me. His exact quote was "I'll come with you if you want to be protected. Since I'm so manly and think I'm all that." Well he didn't actually say the last part but I bet it's true. Autumn, whose getting increasingly more annoying, decided to change her mind and come with us. So that's how I ended up going to lunch with Zach and Autumn.

Needless to say, it was extremely awkward. As soon as we paid for the lunch, I practically ran out of there.

And Zach ran after me. Of course.

"What do you want?" I said, annoyed. Then I noticed that his smirk was missing from his face. That's when something dawned on me. "We're being followed aren't we?" I whispered.

Zach nodded. "Guy running. When we were walking here, he was in a business suit. I also noticed a woman subtly staring at us when we were eating."

I didn't reply, because I was just shocked. Whoever those people were, they were good. They tracked us here, on another side of the world for God's sake.

When I got over the shock, I whispered the only thing I can think of. "Let's do it."

We separated, trying to elude our followers, as proper spies should do.

When I was going up an elevator for the 3rd time, I realized that Zach probably didn't warn Autumn. I stepped out of the elevator, a smile on my face as I head into the girls restroom for the 5th time.

* * *

Review? I need some fresh ideas. Thanks

-Joyce


End file.
